impossible_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
The Impossible Quiz 2
The Impossible Quiz 2 is the sequel to Splapp-Me-Do's hit game, The Impossible Quiz, released in late August of 2007; six months and ten days after its predecessor. It's the second main instalment of the Impossible Quiz series. Containing both new and returning questions, polished visuals, a brand new Power-up, nightmare-inducing scenarios and the standards of insanity set by the first Quiz, Splapp worked in this game for roughly seven months before releasing it. Gameplay The game contains a total of 120 questions, some of which even have several variations of themselves, as well as two different Power-ups, which you will definitely want to have at your disposal: the Skip, making a return as an actually usable Power-up (this time, you don't have to save them for the final question), and a brand new Power-up called the Fusestopper, a small purple one-eyed creature that will let you disintegrate the also returning bombs of the game (on most of the cases, at least). Make your way to the end of the Quiz in one take, with only 5 lives and no checkpoints. Additional new features of the game include the implementation of questions that require you to use your keyboard to proceed, the implementation of grades (which you will receive according to your performance through the game) and a new screen that will pop up if you happen to use the Tab key during any of the questions. It's still prohibited, though. The success of both The Impossible Quiz and The Impossible Quiz 2 eventually led them into being recreated as mobile applications that were released exclusively for iOS-powered devices. At the time, there wasn't going to be a third entry in the Impossible Quiz series at all, though after being contacted and paid by E4 Games, Splapp-Me-Do started working on an episodic sequel to the second Quiz, which eventually received the name of The Impossible Quiz Book, consisting of three Chapters with 50 questions each, released in different years. Difficulty The Impossible Quiz 2 is the sequel to the popular Impossible Quiz, and it is also very hard. Even though the questions are overall slightly harder than the original Impossible Quiz, the Skips are usable, which makes it a lot easier, and the addition of the Fusestoppers makes TIQ2 a bit easier than TIQ. Easiest Question: 70 (51 on iOS) Hardest Question: '''67 (103 on iOS) Answers Below is a list containing the answers to each and every single question of the game. For further info regarding any particular question in the list, please refer to the template located on the bottom of the page, which contains links to every particular question of the game. Answers written in red indicate that the question features a bomb. The '''bold red text next to it indicates the timer of the bomb. If the number is "in quotes", then the bomb won't cause a game over upon time running out. If the number has an ellipsis (...) before it, the bomb will appear if you take too long. A ⊙ indicates that the question has a bomb on it, but the Fusestoppers cannot be used on it. A OUT warning means you must pay attention or react on time, should you fail to do it, you may lose. 1. Up his sleevies (armies = arms, sleevies = sleeves) 2. Paint (green paint, because otherwise there wouldn't be green to see) 3. Earth (the rest of the options are actually candy bars) 4. American (A merry can) 5. Type what Frank tells you to do (either "arse", "carrot", or "udder") 6. 8 (“Sentence” has 8 letters) 7. Press the right arrow key (on your keyboard) 8. 10 letters in ("The Great Wall of China" starts after ten letters into the question) 9. Click the creature several times to make it evolve. : SKIP: Click the bubble on the right side. 10. Click and drag the words "a penguin" to reveal the answer. 11. Don't touch the blue parts of the maze. First head up, then to the left, click and hold the left mouse button to grab the key, then head over to the right and put it into the lock to proceed. 12. Fine (even reading the question upside-down, the answer is still the right way up) 13. Lederhosen (a hosen is a construction used to spread liquids through an area) 14. Click the 14 twice (if you drag the dots around so that the red markings line up with the white boxes, they create the message: 'Click the question number twice') 15. A backwards dog (God is the word "dog" spelled backwards) 16. Chris (the series' cat; you can see him and his name in the credits) 17. Touch the brown balloon with your mouse, but don't touch any of the red ones. It's best to start with your mouse at the top of the screen then move into position 18. Fly sandwiches (a spider likes eating flies, a man likes eating sandwiches) 19. Fusestopper (it says so in the instructions of this quiz) 20. Turn on the light then pop all of Slick's zits. (12) : FUSESTOPPER: Pop the purple zit on Slick’s visible ear. 21. 30 (questions in The Impossible Quiz Demo, not The Impossible Quiz) 22. Pink Clouds (candy floss looks like pink clouds) 23. Win the Tic-Tac-Toe game by dragging the circle around 23 to the appropriate spot. It's on the 2nd column at the bottom. 24. Space (it's located under the "sea", or "C" key) 25. When it's a jar (a jar = ajar, which means open) 26. You run. You run so far away. (taken from the Demo of the first Quiz; reference to the 80s song "I Ran (So Far Away)" by A Flock of Seagulls) 27. Press 1 on the keyboard. (5) 28. This is Sparta! (location pointed in the map) 29. Move the mouse to the small area to the right of the stream of water to find a green gem. If you accidentally uncover a bomb, drag it to the water to put it out. Be careful; there are some 1-second time-bombs! Don't just drag the bombs screen, it will still cause a GAME OVER. (1-5) : SKIP: Find the green bomb under RC in “search” and let it explode. ("3") : ⊙: You'll have to use the sink to defuse the bombs, instead of the Fusestoppers. 30. Click the 0 in 30. (A Rolo is a chocolate candy with no holes) (10) 31. Drive down the M4 (two whales = to Wales, to which you get by driving the M4) 32. Click the finger ("pick nose", as in "picking your nose") (10) 33. Click the 33 (which looks like a pair of bums) 34. Click the "Death" button (pressing the word "this" in the question's message will give you a Game Over; don't get tricked!).' (10)' 35. Aim for the face (you play darts by aiming at the face of the dartboard, not of the babies) 36. Tequila (to kill her) 37. Move the mouse out of the flash window or right-click, and an elephant will fall (since elephants don't like mice). 38. Mash any buttons on the keyboard (except TAB) to fill the meter (10) 39. Same as 11, only your pointer disappears. Use the circles to guide you through the maze. Head up and to the left in the branching point, then to where the key is located; head all the way back from where you came holding the key, then go to the lock in the right path of the branching and open it with the key. (15) : ⊙: Fusestoppers won't wake up because the bomb's timer doesn't start until you make the maze appear. 40. Toucan (Two can) 41. Click on the circle to the right of the word "smallest", which will shrink a few seconds after getting here. You don't have to wait until it shrinks to click it. : FUSESTOPPER: You can find it in the bottom-right corner; it's invisible until you put your mouse on it. 42. Drag Horse-Worm's fist and drop it on Pig Buster (the worm on the right with the scarf, reference to a Flash by Gingerneck) 43. A random question from The Impossible Quiz (10) *ex. 1 Question: "Save changes to untitled?" - "Bran" (q. 23) *ex. 2 Question: "Click the answer" - Click the words "The answer" (q. 4) *ex. 3 Question: "What flavour is cardboard?" - "Egg Mayonnaise" (q. 29) *ex. 4 Question: "Bridget makes everyone..." - "Tom Cruise" (q. 43) *ex. 5 Question: "Which magical property do dog eggs contain?" - "Blindness" (q. 89) *ex. 6 Question: "Which is the correct spelling?" - "SPLAPP-ME-DO" (q. 49) *ex. 7 Question: "?" - Top right "?" (q. 73) *ex. 8 Question: "What is the 7th letter of the alphabet?" - "H" (q. 16) *ex. 9 Question: "Mary rose sat on a pin." - "Mary rose" (q. 38) *ex. 10 Question: "(Y)" - Thumbs up icon (q. 61) *ex. 11 Question: "Shanghai?" - "No, about 20cm off the ground" (q. 54) 44. What you say!! (reference to the "All your base are belong to us" meme) 45. Click the second E in "I see" (it'll turn green) then the I, then the E, then the I, then the O in "O RLY?" (EIEIO) 46. Around Orion's waist (Orion and Orion's Belt are constellations, and the Belt is literally located on Orion's starry waist!) 47. Universal Serial Bus (It’s in space, it's carrying cereals, and it's a bus) 48. USB Ports (where Universal Serial Buses pick up their passengers) 49. Follow Frank's directions. Be careful not to type anything if it doesn't say "Frank Says" at the top, though. (it's either 4-3-?-9-Enter, which gives you a picture of Dennis the Square Tomato; Delete loads of times, which gives you a lemur with a Santa hat; Ctrl-Space-Up-Alt, which gives a pic of a gross stick figure; or X-Q-B, which gives you a pic of Chris). 50. Part 1: Click the Badly Drawn Dog's mouth to chew the bone (10);' '''part 2: Rub your mouse over him to "pet" him '(6)' : ⊙: There are TWO bombs in here. A Fusestopper can't be bothered to deal with two of them! 51. Click "came last" (it will turn into "CAMEL ast") 52. Move the mouse back and forth over the lamp to clean it. You can do it up and down. 53. Click next to the G (notice it looks like an arrow, which is uncommon on the quiz.) 54. There is a mouse's tail near the bottom right corner. Drag that mouse onto the circle, so that it gets caught. '(6)' 55. Pokémon (to get Pikachu onto a bus, just "Poke him on") 56. lol micropenis (located on the duck's crotch) 57. Four (the answer "FOUR" has FOUR letters) 58. Press Space on your keyboard (since it's displaying outer space) 59. Click and drag the 'R' in "varnish" away from it (so that it says "vanish", before vanishing itself) 60. Just keep dragging the cat down as quickly as you can. '(10)' 61. To get to the other side (this will always be the reason the chicken crossed the road) 62. Edam (a kind of cheese that happens to be the word "made" backwards) 63. Press the "Quality" button on the bottom of the screen (because it has "Q", the seventeenth letter of the alphabet) : SKIP: Type "Q" on your keyboard. 64. Click on all six differences between the Spatulon images: the planet in the background; a very small cloud missing on the right side; one of the mountain tops near the missing cloud is missing the spatula on its peak; a crease under the Spatulon's eye; the smallest tooth closest to its cheek is missing; and at the very bottom near its right hand the ground is a different colour. (You must click on the differences on the image on the right) '(15)' 65. Goat's Blood (a cow's favourite beverage) 66. Click all the lighter coloured leaves off the body. '(10)' : FUSESTOPPER: Click the flower on its necklace 67. Intricate maze with invisible cursor. Start by going up and to the left; then, take the narrow lower path until the very end, and put your mouse on the green button; a message in the middle of the screen will appear, saying "The code to turn off the universe: 8-2-7-5", which you must remember for Question 100; take the shortcut back to the beginning of the narrow path, but head up instead, to where the key is located. After grabbing the key, go the right and then down, avoiding getting crushed by the blocks, and then open the lock with the key. 68. Checkpoints are for the weak and mentally challenged. (these Quizzes are known for NOT giving you checkpoints!) 69. Click on the bomb's counter when it's at 2 (it's the result of the subtraction); by the way, LOL 69 '(10)' : ⊙: How are you gonna find the answer without the bomb? 70. OUT Click on Chris, then memorise how many times he gets punched before fainting. 71. 28.8kbps modem (insanely great thing) '(10)' 72. Violence (Violence the Strawberry, a character by Splapp) 73. Mash the bush repeatedly to cut it and give it a new shape '(8)' 74. No (question taken from the Demo of the first Quiz; if you click "Yes", you'll get sent back to the loading screen and be forced to restart) 75. Refer to Q70, how many punches Chris took before fainting. 76. AIDS (Splapp admitted in his Tumblr that this question has no actual logic or pun, it's just random) 77. A fat bloke (likely to see in America; question taken from the Demo of the first Quiz) 78. Move the mouse over the handle until the Phlovomite's head pops out of the box '(15)' 79. Drag the “on” in "dragon" ("Drag-on”) to the circle. 80. A corpse's bra (blood turns blue (deoxygenated) when you die, hence the blue tits of the question) 81. Grey goose (9th picture at the bottom right, that's an anser) 82. Click "Obvious" after the bomb starts flashing, when it gets to 3 seconds '(8)' : ⊙: You NEED the timer of the bomb reaching 3 seconds or lower to click the answer. 83. Drag the ground away, then click next '(7)' 84. Click blue, red, blue and yellow (referencing the colour code in Question 50 of the first Quiz; it's also given as a Tip of the Day in this game's loading screen) 85. NEVAR! (Splapp stated at the end of the credits: “I’m not making any more, two of the quizzes is enough!”) 86. Type “U” on your keyboard (letter of the alphabet that comes after "T") '(5)' 87. OUT Click the egg that was pointed at by an arrow instead of the carrots. 88. Don’t do anything (the bomb will just say zero, then read 'OH') '("15")' : ⊙: It's a dud bomb, therefore you can't disintegrate it. 89. I'd have thought at least one of them would have ducked (the people mentioned in the question's message walked into a bar; an iron bar, that is, which makes you wonder why didn't they dodge it) 90. TL;DR (don't read the message; a 1-second bomb will appear after 25 seconds) '(...1)' : ⊙: The bomb won't appear until after a while, and it's just too big to be defused. 91. OUT Click on Amy Rose's head when the aim appears. BOOM! Headshot! (scene from Splapp's animation "Sonic Breaks his Neck") 92. None - I'm on question 92 of the Impossible Quiz 2 :( (if you have made to this question, you probably don't have a life at all) 93. Click the phrase "the odd one out" (not Dennis the Square Tomato) '(7)' 94. Silence (if you say "silence", you break the silence) 95. Click the numbers in the following order: '-15,1', '-4', '0', '2', '15', '15,1', '76', '151', then wait or click the arrow that reads "Enough" that will appear on the top left of the picture. '(15)' 96. Click your current number of lives at the bottom of the screen (smaller than all of the four options you are given) '(5)' 97. Click “K” in “BLACK” (the K is in the center of the "blac'K hole" from the question) '''(15) 98. 5 (the amount of times lemurs have appeared or been mentioned throughout the Quiz!) 99. Burst 99 red balloons. Popping a blue one will make you lose 1 life; popping a green one will reduce the red balloon counter by 1, and the bomb rockets will KILL YOU! (song "99 Red Ballons" will play in the background afterwards) : ⊙: Fusestoppers don't know how to deal with rockets. And even if they did, there are way too many of them. 100. Click 8-2-7-5 then click the red flashing lever (the code is from green button in Question 67) (10) 'Chris' Incredible 20 questions:' 101. Type the whole alphabet from "A" to "Z" on your keyboard. (10) 102. Drag away all the pictures, and then click Chris' face in the middle. (7) 103. Red (the blood is the collar, and blood is red; it could also be referring to his actual collar, which he's wearing on the credits, accessible from the main menu) (8) 104. Clean the windows; a Fusestopper recommended. (15) 105. Click the switch behind the question number. Once you click it, a picture of an animal will appear. (10) 106. Remove the eye of the left Sigworminator and put it on the metal-thingy legs in the middle to make eye on legs, then drag the kiwi in the hand into the place where the eye originally was. (10) 107. Question repeat from this quiz, with the respective original options being omitted. Click on where the answer was in, including your number of lives or the question number if it's either of those cases. (10) 108. Follow the green arrows, not the red ones, and click Chris's head (it's best to remember the path, sometimes, and the green arrows are the right way, while the red arrows point in the opposite direction) (10) 109. Graphite (graph fight) (15) 110. Click all the red squares (remember, it's not always the same). (15) 111. Type: “tebahpla eht” (That includes the space key) (10) 112. Drag the can of Cheesy Fish-mush to the can opener. Use the mouse to operate the can opener by going round and round. When the can is open, drag it to the dish (15) 113. Click brown (Chris' fur's colour, also used as the question colour; rather straight-forward). 114. Use the left and right keys repeatedly of the keyboard to brush the teeth (12) 115. Caturday (Chris is a cat, so of course Cat'urday is his favourite) '(10) 116. Drag the pieces into the unfinished fusestopper. (10) 117. A question from the demo of the original game, randomly chosen from those that didn't make it into neither of the two full-length games (answer normally). 118. Don't do anything. (If you press tab in any of the quizzes except the Demo, it's Game Over) ("10") 119. Type "horse", then "peanut" then "chihuahua" before each Frank Bomb explodes. : ⊙: Frank Bombs are immune to Fusestoppers. 120. Random reference to a previously answered question from this Quiz. Click on the number that represents said question and you will win. (You cannot skip this question as Chris will put his hand over the skips and his hand will say "NO CHANCE") (10) *ex. 1: What was the first balloon question? (Q 17) *ex. 2: Which is the second maze question? (Q 39) *ex. 3: One question had a red question number. Which was it? (Q 43) *ex. 4: Which question was Longcat in? (Q 60) *ex. 5: One Hit Wonder (Q 99) *ex. 6: Burnt face duck (Q 56) *ex. 7: There are two "Frank Says" questions. One is #5. Which is the other? (Q 49) *ex. 8: Which question did Mars first appear in? (Q 58) *ex. 9: LOL (Q 69) *ex. 10: Ponk Plucking (Q 66) *ex. 11: Which question was the second Fusestopper on? (Q 41) Grades :For more info, see: Grade. The grade system varies depending how many lives you lost, how many power-ups you've found and how many of them you used. Starting with a score of 4, gaining 1 point for each power-up found, and losing 1 point for each power-up used and life lost, here are all the possible grades and their prerequisite scores. :A*: Complete the game with a score of 10 :A+: Complete the game with a score of 9 :A-: Complete the game with a score of 8 :B+: Complete the game with a score of 7 :B-: Complete the game with a score of 6 :C: Complete the game with a score of 4 or 5 :D: Complete the game with a score of 2 or 3 :E: Complete the game with a score of 1 :F: Complete the game with a score of 0 The Impossible Quiz 2 iOS Changes Not including minor changes in questions/wrong answers, given that the answer is the same. "Shuffle" refers to questions which are in the Flash version, but which have changed positions in the iOS version. :3 (new question): Ground beef :5 (new question): $1 :7 (new question): Mane :9-10 (shuffle): Flash questions 10-11 :11 (shuffle): Flash question 9 :19 (new power-up): Tap the big drawing of the Fusestopper :27 (new question): Twice :29 (new question): Dough :37 (new mechanic): Touch the screen until next question :38 (new mechanic): Repeatedly tap the screen to fill the bar :42 (new question): Left turn :45 (new question): Pop the blue balloon + new power-up: Pop the purple balloon :46-49 (shuffle): Flash questions 45-48 :50 (new question): Chic :51 (shuffle): Flash question 70 :52-54 (shuffle): Flash questions 51-53 :55 (shuffle): Flash question 75 :56 (new question): Pop any balloon except the brown one + new power-up: Pop the green balloon :57 (new question): Blue light :58 (new question): I don't know :59 (shuffle): Flash question 57 :60 (new question): This author :61-64 (shuffle): Flash questions 59-62 :65 (new question): They can't run off to Vegas :66-67 (shuffle): Flash questions 64-65 :68 (new question): Nay :69 (new question): Plaster :70-71 (shuffle): Flash questions 68-69 :72-75 (shuffle): Flash questions 71-74 :76 (new question): Deleted them :84 (new power-up): Tap the green button :86 (new question): They're scrooges :87-89 (shuffle): Flash questions 88-90 :90 (new question): What Guy? :91-93 (shuffle): Flash questions 92-94 :94 (new question): Athens :95-97 (shuffle): Flash questions 96-98 :98 (shuffle): Flash question 3, with a 10-second bomb :99 (new question): Drag the second dot to the first one :100 (new question): 4 :101-103 (shuffle): Flash questions 102-104 :104 (new question): Polaroids :106 (new question): Che Guevara :110 (new question): An apple :111 (new question): HIJKLMNO :112 (new question): Everest :114-115 (shuffle): Flash questions 115-116 :116 (new question): A stick :119 (new question): Boil the hell out of it Music used The Go! Team tracks were actually used with permission from them. * This track had originally been uploaded to Newgrounds Audio Portal, but it is no longer available. Category:Games Category:The Impossible Quiz 2